warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hysh
]] Hysh, the Lore of Light is the White Wind of Magic, a magical force of illumination and holy radiance. It is the Aethyric manifestation of light, and the abstract concepts light sometimes represents to mortals, like enlightenment and purity. Hysh is the light that banishes darkness and keeps terror from your doorstep. Although diffuse and difficult to manipulate, Hysh is constant and steady luminence, the complete opposite of Chaos' randomness. Hysh has many potent applications, in healing, protection, and the banishment of evil. The Magisters of the Order of Light -- or Hierophants, as they prefer to be known -- are among the most disciplined of wizards, and the most obstinate foes of Chaos. White Magic The nature of the White Order's magic (also known as "white wizardry," "soulkeeping" and "guardian magic" ) is as hard to pin down as the magic that forms and drives it. The spells of the Order of Light tend to fall into three general groups: illumination, protection or healing, and abjuration. Illumination These spells fall into two sub-categories: those of actual illumination (as in the creation of dazzling lights and so on) and the illumination of the mind (such as the ability to inspire or see through falsehoods). Hierophants are renowned for their mastery of light and brightness, and they are said to be able to bend any kind of luminance to their will in almost any way. Where the Pyromancers of the Bright Order create bright, burning fireballs and walls of flame, the Hierophants are able to concentrate light into a tightly focused destructive force, which, although more limited than the destructive powers of the Pyromancer, is far more controllable and able to be directed because of it. Healing and Protection The Order of Light teaches the importance of the sanctity of existence and possesses a great wealth of spells dedicated to healing injuries and protection. This drive to heal and protect is geared more towards the preservation of the spiritual being of intelligent and sentient life, rather than a mortal's body, which is more the concern of the Magisters of Ghyran. Because of this, Hierophants are generally peaceful and non-violent, but they are not total pacifists like the sisters of Sweet Shallya. Against the creatures and servants of Chaos and Dark Magic, the Hierophants are utterly ruthless, as devoid of compassion as they are of hate or fury for these creatures. To the Hierophants, the minds and souls of Chaos servants are filled with darkness, and the creatures' natural luminance has dimmed or has been extinguished altogether. And so, the Hierophants do not view such beings as worthy of the gift of life and consciousness. Abjuration }} The abjuration practiced by Hierophants of the White Order isn't about summoning spirits and various Aethyric beings but is instead a form of extremely powerful and dependable exorcism . Where the exorcism practised by the priests of Sigmar or Morr relies on invoking the god in question and the supreme faith of the exorcising priest, the exorcism practiced by the Hierophants relies upon their ability to focus the searing light of Hysh into the possessed person, driving the offending entity into the light of day. However, the magic of Hysh has very limited success exorcising the spirits of dead people not overly tainted with Dark Magic. If Hysh is the light that banishes the darkness, it cannot banish a soul that is already luminescent, just lost. Daemons and spirits of the blackest magic, like wraiths, are another matter. The great Hierophants of the White Order are able to drive these creatures back to the darkness of the Realm of Chaos. Controlling Hysh of the Order of Light]] Because Hysh is the subtlest of all the Winds of Magic, it requires the total focus of will and an absolute determination of mind to channel and bind it into a spell. Hysh is the most difficult of all the fragmented colours of magic to bend to one's will. For this reason, the spells binding Hysh tend to be very elaborate and ritualistic, meaning that the Lore of Light is the hardest magical lore for a human to master. However, it is accordingly the most stable lore, if harnessed correctly. Master Hierophants combine the abilities of their Apprentices to draw upon the White Wind and focus it into a usable form that can be drawn into the Hierophants and channelled and sculpted by them into a spell. Many Light spells are so powerful they would obliterate any individual who tried to use them unaided. However, using the strength of a choir of trained Apprentices to control how much energy is focussed into the Hierophant and how quickly, Magisters of the White Order can create enchantments far beyond the powers of the other Colleges. However, not all spells of the Hierophants require the aid of Apprentices, only the most powerful or convoluted spells of the Order. List of Known Spells A * Abulla's Snare - A snare of brilliant magical energy leaps from the caster's extended hand and wraps itself around a single person within 36 yards. The snare plucks the victim from the ground and brings him back to the wizard. The victim is held in the air above the caster and remains a prisoner for some time. Once ensnared, the victim may do nothing at all. If the wizard moves, the ensnared victim drifts along with him. * Assault of Stone - Connecting his will with the dormant strands of earthbound Light Magic, the wizard reshapes the battlefield to his desires, crushing those unfortunate enough to be caught in the way of progress. B * Banishment - The purest light can destroy anything tainted by darkness. Sometimes called Banish, the spell wraps a daemon or undead in the tendrils of Hysh, using the pureness of light to banish it back to the Realm of Chaos. If the spell is cast successfully, the banishment resolves with the daemon disappearing. In the case of a stalemate, the two of them remain locked in mental combat. Neither can take any other actions (including dodging) while the struggle continues. Banish can also be used to exorcise the possessed. * Birona's Timewarp - The wizard infuses his allies with Light Magic, freeing them from the passage of time and speeding their actions. * Blinding Light - Create an explosion of shimmering light within a large area that blinds all those present for potentially half a minute. Even those who resist the spell suffer effects similar to Dazzling Brightness instead. * Boon of ''Hysh'' - This spell wraps a single individual in the healing power of Hysh and all damage and maladies affecting him are healed. This includes all wounds sustained, diseases currently being suffered, poisons currently in the system, and the like. The Hierophant can also cast this spell on themselves. This is a touch spell. * Brilliance - A brilliant light emanates from the caster's chosen allies, putting any attempting to hit them at a disadvantage. C * Channel Energy - When cast, the magical potential put forth by all participating Light Wizards (a minimum of three) are "pooled," and may be drawn upon by the master in charge of the spell casting who acts as a focus for the spell's power. The master must remain within four yards of the acolytes, but is otherwise free to move, cast spells and so on. The acolytes do nothing while the spell lasts. * Clarity of Thought - Also known simply as Clarity, this spell reduces the caster's difficulty with intelligent thought, resolve, or social communication. The reduction in penalty remains in effect for a number of hours, but casting this spell multiple times does not stack its effects on the same subject for the same character. The caster can also cast this spell on themselves. This is a touch spell. * The Claw of Apek - A huge silvery talon appears in the air and instantly attacks an individual within 12 yards of the caster. * Cleansing Glow - A dim glow passes over the surface of any item or character, and it is cleaned to spotlessness. Dust is removed, tarnish polished away, rank smells eliminated, and beard stubble trimmed. Spoiled food or drink can be made pure—tasty, even, if it originally was—by means of this magic. This is a touch spell. * Crevasse - The wizard strikes a staff on the ground and a low rumbling starts, rising to a crescendo as a huge crevasse opens in a place of the caster's choice, within 48 yards. The crevasse is 3 yards wide, 10 feet deep, and a variable amount of yards long. Anyone on the area of the crevasse when it opens, as well as vehicles such as coaches and horses, will fall in automatically though people inside the vehicles and those on the edge of the crevasse can avoid falling in. Afterwards, the earth snaps shut and those trapped in the crevasse are buried alive. D * Daemonbane - Rends the very Aethyr and casts a group of daemons within a large area back to whence they came. Anyone looking at a daemon at its time of banishment is blinded by a great flash of light. * Dazzling Brightness - Creates a burst of light that dazzles those in the area, hindering their ability to fight as much as see. * Deathly Shards - Shards of crystal energy, like pieces of broken glass, fly up to 36 yards from the caster and embed themselves in the first person or group in their path. Each shard will cause a wound to the target's body, slowly working its way to the heart over one to six days. As this happens, the victim will be in increasing pain. At the end of this period the shards will embed themselves in the heart, which will tear itself to shreds as it beats. These shards can sometimes be removed through surgery. Certain spells can stop the shards' movements. * Dissolution of Stone - Piercing the walls of the fortress with his mystic gaze, the wizard's will unbinds the mortar that holds them intact. What happens next is inevitable. * The Dwellers Below - This spell can only be cast outdoors, or on the lowest level of the building if indoors. Small hummocks form in the ground surrounding the target group, and in each mound a doorway opens. From each doorway pours a horde of tiny, shriveled, brown-skinned creatures. They grab the victims and pull them back into their mounds below the earth. This spell can be cast on any individual or group. Captured individuals are not killed but are imprisoned and tortured by the brown creatures for between one and six hours. Eventually they are released at the point where they were taken from, covered in soil, with worms crawling in their hair, and somewhat mentally unhinged. No one knows where these creatures take the captives; simply digging to find them never, ever works. If the wizards know then they are not saying, and many suspect that they themselves have no idea of what these creatures are. E * Embodiement of Hysh - The wizard drains nearby stone of its light magic, making his skin hard as rock, and his first hit like boulders. * Enlightenment - The light of truth is a powerful thing, strengthening the righteous and banishing the unholy, providing extraordinary insight into the true nature of the universe. * Eyes of Truth - The caster's eyes shine with the light of truth. For a number of moments they can see through illusions, magical and mundane darkness, invisibility, and disguises. Concealed individuals are also revealed. H * The Hands of Karkora - The Hands of Karkora may be cast against any individual or group within 48 yards. It can only be cast outdoors, or on the ground floor if indoors (assuming there is no cellar, basement, abandoned mine-workings, Skaven tunnels or similar below). The grown beneath the target begins to seethe as hundreds of hands claw their way to the surface and seize the legs of the target, holding them fast for the duration of the spell or dragging the victim below the earth. * Healing Light - The target glows with a cleansing light, about the same luminescence as a campfire. This light heals them, and has the possibility of cleansing other forms of corruption. * Healing of ''Hysh'' - The Hierophant's touch heals an injured character depending on their prowess with the arcane. The caster can also heal themselves. This is a touch spell. I * Ill-Bane - Uses the power of Hysh to aid one or more individuals suffering from disease or poison. The spell affects up to a number of people that must all be within eight yards of the caster. If this spell is cast successfully, any diseases affecting the targets have their duration halved (rounded down). Alternately, the spell can remove one poison from each target, nullifying all its effects. The wizard must decide if Ill-bane will treat disease or poison when they cast the spell. * Illuminate the Edifice - Causes the interior spaces of any single building to shine with daylight for at least an hour. Depending on the power of the caster, they can affect a hovel-sized building, a moderate-sized multi-roomed house or building, a large manor house, or any single contiguous building of any size whatsoever. The light shines in rooms, attics, closets, and any other spaces bounded by a man-made roof and walls on all sides. In addition to illuminating the interior of the building, light shines out through open doors, windows, and even the cracks between boards and shingles. This is a touch spell; requiring the wizard to touch a solid structural element (wall, beam, or the like) of the building to be affected. * Inspiration - This spell the caster's mind to Hysh and lets the light of wisdom illuminate a vexing intellectual problem. L * Light of Battle - Reaching into the Wind of Hysh, the wizard draws forth ennobling energies to steady faint hearts. * Light of Purity - In casting this spell, the Hierophant lights a fire of any size from candle to campfire. All those within the area illuminated by that flame can automatically resist any disease for as long as the flame burns. The fire may be increased in size (by adding more fuel to a fire, for example) and even split into multiple fires (such as by lighting a second candle with a first). In the latter case, "child" fires have the same full effects as their "parents," and the effect lasts for all those illuminated by any of the fires until such time as they go out. * Light's Demand - Causes a brilliant shaft of light to explode forth from the caster's hand. When using the mirror ingredient, the light emanates from the mirror, shattering when the spell ends. All creatures from the Realm of Chaos (e.g. daemons) caught in the area of this spell that fail to resist cannot move for as long as the wizard maintains the shaft. Said-caster can project the cone of light for a number of moments, and may extend the duration by wounding themselves. M * Mace of Years - The wizard's right hand becomes a glowing mace which automatically strike all enemies within 6 yards. Anyone affected by the spell will fall to the ground, where they age into an ancient husk and crumble to dust. The dust regathers into a newborn infant which grows to adulthood, ages, dies and continues to be reborn in this way. A victim undergoing this horrific process can do nothing else. If the curse is not removed, the process will continued into dawn the following day, whereupon they will have a new age at somewhere between one and one hundred years old. Their original age can be restored by someone with the use of Dispel Magic or Remove Curse, but the insanity caused by the whole process remains. N * Net of Amyntok - The legendary Net of Amyntok was rumoured to have been woven to hold the Great Deceiver itself. In its namesake spell, a net woven of strands of Hysh is lowered onto a target, who is overcome with confusion and cannot react. Non-intelligent creatures, such as animals, are immune to this spell. P * Phá's Protection - The wizard calls upon the beneficent Guardian of Light to protect his allies from harm. Any creature that is Daemonic, Undead, mutated, or corrupted in any way cannot even enter the area that the spell is affecting. * Pillar of Radiance - Focuses and concentrates the energy of Hysh into a deadly column of burning light anywhere within a large area of the caster. Those affected suffer serious injury and potentially take on the effects of Dazzling Brightness. As this is such a potent conjuration, all wizards within a five mile radius are aware of the disturbance in the Aethyr that this spell causes. Using this spell for anything other than daemonic combat is deeply frowned upon by the Elder Hierophants of the Light Order. * The Power of Truth - A person the caster touches becomes more convincing to others but only if he speaks honestly. If he abides by that restriction, the character convinces even more people with grand oration. The influence of this spell is not obvious (the target doesn't have a glowing aura or the accompaniment of unearthly music), so there is no easy way to gauge the honesty of the recipient. The Hierophant can also cast the Power of Truth on themselves. This is a touch spell. R * Radiant Sentinel - Creates a ball of glowing light the size of a Human head that floats around the wizard's body, moving slowly or quickly as the situation demands. The ball deflects blows aimed against its creator, protecting them from harm. * Radiant Gaze - The caster's gaze focuses radiant power on one nearby target within visual range. Sometimes, looks really can kill. * Radiant Weapon - Temporarily enchants a melee weapon the Hierophant touches with the radiant power of Hysh. Though unable to hide, the wielder is able to expertly defend themselves against daemons. S * Shallya's Blessing - Healing light sweeps across the battlefield, allowing the wizards to regenerate their wounds. * Shem's Burning Gaze - Bolts of cleansing energy fly from the wizard's hands, searing evil wherever they strike. * Shimmering Cloak - Surrounds the caster with a field of light that protects them from ranged attacks. All non-magical missiles are rendered ineffective on contact. Naturally, the caster is incapable of hiding due to the brightness of the spell. * Solheim's Bolt of Illumination -- The Luminark forcuses the Wind of Hysh, projecting the energies as a searing beam of light that scythes through enemy ranks with the power of a solar flare. * The Speed of Light - Light knows no burden of flesh, and nor do those that receive its blessing. * Speed of Thought - The wizard lays a lattice of Hysh into their own mind, increasing the rapidity of their thoughts tenfold. T * Time Amok - The wizard reaches into the tapestry of fate, altering the flow of time to suit his allies' needs. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery (pg. 81-89). ** : pg. 81 ** : pg. 82 ** : pg. 83 ** : pg. 84 ** : pg. 85 ** : pg. 86 ** : pg. 87 ** : pg. 156 ** : pg. 157 ** : pg. 158 ** : pg. 159 * : Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 36 * Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) ** pg. 495 * : Warhammer: Blood in the Badlands ** : pg. 81 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 189 ** : pg. 190 ** : pg. 192 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) ** : pg. 52 * : White Dwarf 389 (UK) ** : pg. 66 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 230 ** : pg. 252 ** : pg. 253 es:Saber de la Luz Category:Light College Category:Magic Category:H